


Sexual Politics (A Textfic)

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Goats, Politics, Reylo - Freeform, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: Rey Staffordshire and Ben Solo work for political opponents. There's no reason for them to be texting each another. No reason at all.





	Sexual Politics (A Textfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Textfic originally up on my Twitter account, and now I've finally worked out how to put images into Ao3, I'm adding it here too.
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter - I'm ReyloBrit.

Wrong number!

Ben was paying attention

You need a teacher

Ben was definitely paying attention 

Politics can get dirty

Ben's trying

How was that coffee....


End file.
